New York Pity
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Rory moves to New York City, and guess who she sees there? That's right, Jess. Its been almost a year since he left, and this is the first time she is seeing him. LIT!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, most things with Rory and Jess happened except for the things in the most recent episodes where Jess has his life together. Jess left without telling Rory where or why. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask._

_And I love reviews!!!_

**New York Pity**

Rory stared up at the prestigious Greenbury Academy in front of her. She transferred from Chilton, Connecticut to here, New York City.

It reminded her a little of Chilton, but not because of they way it looked. Mostly because of the vibe it gave off. Snobby rich kids was what she thought of when she looked at this school, and at Chilton, too. She was one of them, but she wasn't. Her grandparents were paying for her to go here, and had for her to go to Chilton, too.

She took a deep breath and walked in. No students were there yet. She had come a little early because she needed to have a meeting with the principal, Mr. Huntington.

"Ah, Ms. Gilmore," Mr. Huntington saidas she walked into his office. "Sit down."

Rory sat in a hard looking chair that wasn't very comfortable. She suspected that it was supposed to be intimidating, and it was. but it wasn't like she hadn't been through all this before, at Chilton.

Mr. Huntigton gave her a long speech about how she was expected to do very well and work hard because they made a big exception letting her into the school in the middle of the year. He didn't say this, but Rory guessed that the only reason she was able to start in the middle of the year was because of a huge donation her parents had made to the school.

"Now, Rory, go to your first period class. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day, would you? You can go to your locker, first. That's where the students are now. They're getting they're books. Hurry, so you'll catch up with them."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Huntington."

Rory left the office and walked down to locker 202, the locker that she was assigned. She got there, but there was someone standing in front of it. He had his back facing her, but from what Rory could see he had black hair and was wearing a leather jacket. He kind of reminded her of Jess.

"Excuse me? You're in front of my locker."

When the boy didn't seem to hear her, she tapped his shoulder and said, "Excuse me, that's my locker."

"Oh, is it..." the boy started, but trailed off as he turned around. He quickly recovered and said, "Then you probably want me to move, don't you?"

Rory nodded. It was obvious Jess wanted to pretend he didn't know her. Jess said, "Okay." Not like him at all. He usually gave everyone a hard time.

Just as Jess stepped away, another boy with dirty blonde hair turned the corner and walked towards Jess and Rory.

"Well, well, well, Jess," he said loudly. "Looks like Greenbury's got itself a Mary."

"Yeah," Jess said, laughing. "I'm guessing she just got a lecture from the Hunter." _He still uses nicknames,_ Rory thought dryly.

"So Mary, where are you from?" the blonde haired boy asked. when Rory didn't answer he said, "Oh, I apologise. How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tristan, and this here is Jess." Rory still didn't answer. "Who's the rude one now, Mary?" Tristan said.

"My name. Is Rory."

"Ooh, fiesty," Tristan said. "What's up with you, Jess. Why're you so quiet?"

"Just thinking of excuses to tell Mrs. Remmington for why were late."

_Great,_ Rory thought. _I have the same class as them next._

She finished at her locker, slammed it shut and walked off towards class.

Jess stared after her.

"Woah, Jess! You got the hots for Mary?"

"Noo," Jess replied. "Oh, no. C'mon, let's get going."

"O-kaay."

* * *

In class, Rory walked in just as the class was settling down. Jess and Tristan walked in behind her. 

"You're Lorelai Gilmore, correct?" Mrs. Remmington asked a she walked in.

Rory nodded, and Tristan whispered to her, "I thought. Your name. Was Rory."

"It's a nickname," she snapped back.

You can sit right there in the back. The only seat left is next to Jess."

Rory nodded, and walked to where Mrs. Remmington said her seat was. Jess and Tristan followed to their seats. Jess was next to Rory, but Tristan was all the way across the room. Presumably so they wouldn't talk.

Rory took out her books and started to take notes, but then ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook. She wrote on it, _Fine Jess, if you want to pretend you don't know me, I'm going to do the same to you. But I just want you to know that you have absolutely nothing to be mad about. It was you that left, not me._

She passed the note to Jess, and watched him read it. He crumpled it and put it in his pocket. He didn't look at Rory, and he didn't look back. He just ignored her.

Rory suspected it was going to be this way for a loong time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Curley-Q, boredliteraitreader**- thanks for your reviews!

**EssenceofRed**- Thanks soo much for your review. It really made me smile when I read it!

**Jus A Girl of the Hollow x3**- I get confused very easily also...

**New York Pity Chapter 2**

Jess did ignore Rory for a while, but not as long as she thought he would.

It only took a month and three days, whereas she thought it would take more like six months, maybe even a year.

A month and three days. The anniversary of the day Jess left.

* * *

Rory walked into the school cafeteria and over to the table that she usually sat at. She sat with her 'friends' Alexa, Sarah and Ashley. No offense or anything, but they were kind of losers. Rory didn't mind, except they weren't exactly the best friends, either. 

Rory was a little less cheerful today than she usually was, but she hoped no one noticed. She couldn't exactly go and say, 'Yeah, I'm kinda sad because today's the anniversary of the day Jess left Stars Hollow without telling me where he was going, why he was going, or that he was going.'

Because, of course, nobody knew. Nobody knew that Jess and Rory had ever known each other before Rory came to Greenbury. They didn't know that Rory had --and might still-- love Jess. _I wonder if he even remembers,_ Rory thought.

"Oh my God," Alexa said as Jess walked into the cafeteria. "He is soo hot! Just look at the way he walks. And his leather jacket? So cute!"

"Are you _still_ obsessed with him?" Rory asked.

"Of course! He's only like, the hottest guy ever."

"Rory, you're probably like, the only girl in this school that hasn't had a dream about Jess," Ashley said.

"Why don't you like him?" Sarah continued.

"He just seems...I don't know, he seems so fake."

"Whatever, Rory. I bet you do like him, you're just not telling us."

"Why would I do that? I don't care if you guys know who I like!"

"O-kaay."

* * *

It was as Rory was walking to study hall that it happened. She was walking past and empty classroom when an arm reached out and pulled her in. 

When she saw who it was, she narrowed her eyes. Jess reached over and shut the door, and then went over and sat in the teacher's chair.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what? Leaving, without telling me where, why or that you were going? Or for completely ignoring me since I've gotten here? You can't pretend you don't know me for a month, and then say sorry and make it all go away. I was there for you Jess. I don't know why you left. I was so hurt; I stayed in my bed for a week. I don't know why you couldn't have talked to me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, Jess. Sorry won't cut it. I can't believe you. After what you did to me, you really think I'm going to even talk to you?"

There was a knock on the door. Rory and Jess both looked as the door opened and Tristan stepped in.

"Woah, Jess! Is there something going on between you and Mary?"

"Her name's Rory."

"And no," Rory continued. "There is absolutely nothing going on between us. He just had a question about the History project."

With that said, Rory left the room. Alexa, Sarah and Ashley were all out there waiting for her.

"Rory! What were you just doing in an empty classroom with Jess and Tristan? They're the most popular guys in school. I thought you said you didn't like Jess."

"I don't. I _hate_ him."

"You've only known him for a month, Rory. And you've only talked to him like, once. There's no way you can hate him."

"Actually, there is. I've known Jess for a lot more than a month. I've known Jess for maybe three years. And I've talked to him waay more than once. When I lived in Connecticut, I talked to him almost every day."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Because, I dated Jess. For almost a year, maybe a year and a half. And then he left, without telling me where, why, or that he was going. You're always talking about how lucky those girls are; the ones who talk to Jess, well, I guess I was one of them. And I'm not lucky at all, because I loved him and he left me. I guess he's not really your perfect Jess anymore, is he?"

"You loved me?" a voice from behind Rory said.

"Yeah. But I guess that's just too bad. Because you were too immature to deal with anything that anyone over the age of 8 could deal with."

"That's not true. I left for a reason."

"And what reason was that?"

"My mom needed me."

"Aww, how touching." Rory said. This time it was her being sarcastic, not Jess. "And why couldn't you tell me that?"

Jess shrugged, and Alexa pulled Rory away from him and to the other side of the hall. Sarah and Ashley followed them.

"Oh my God, Rory! how could you not tell us this?!" Alexa whispered.

"Because, you were all so obsessed with him!"

"I can't believe you, Rory." And that's when Rory thought that besides getting in a huge fight with Jess, she was going to lose her friends. But something completely different happened.

"You have to introduce us to him!"

"Woaah, no!" Rory replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not talking to him."

"So go tell him sorry, and you want him to meet your friends."

"Ohhh, no. I'm not apologising. I didn't do anything wrong! Sorry guys, but no."

* * *

_soo, did you like it? let me know! and dont worry, this WILL be a lit, just not right away, because she cant forgive him in a second, it has to take time, you know? soo reviews, reviews, reviews! i love them!_


	3. Chapter 3

**allycat1186****, Just a Girl of the Hollow x3, ****literatiforeverxo****-** here's your review!

**jared-leto-is-hot**- Yeah, I was trying to think of ways for them to get back together, and then I realised that I had to wait a while.

**Curley-Q**- She will!

**Literati and naley forever**- Don't worry; they won't.

**iamcool511****-** I can't tell if that was sarcastic or not...was it?

**New York Pity Chapter 3**

Study Hall was Rory's last period class, and by the time she got away from Jess, Tristan, Alexa, Sarah and Ashley, it was already half-over.

No one in study hall had heard Rory's fight with Jess, or heard about it, because they were all in class. but it was guaranteed that when class let out rumors would be flying.

* * *

Rory quickly left the building after study hall was let out. She didn't want anyone coming up to her or asking her questions. 

She decided to walk home, since it was such a nice day out. Also, she didn't want to deal with the kids on the bus.

It only took her about fifteen minutes to walk. Well, run, actually. She couldn't wait to get home. It had been such a horrible day; worse than anything she imagained.

"I'm home, mom!" Rory called as she walked into their new apartment. Then she remembered that her mom wasn't home, so she made herself a bowl of popcorn and went to watch TV. She had just started to watch _Friends_ when she heard a knock on the door.

_Who could that be?_ she thought. She went over and opened the door, and came face-to-face with Jess.

She started closing the door, but Jess stuck out his foot and stopped the door from closing. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Rory, just for a minute."

"Fine Jess, talk."

"I...I...I love you." He hadn't planned on saying that. He was going to apologise, but not say this. It just slipped.

He didn't give Rory a chance to say anything after that. He turned, and he ran. down the hall, down the stairs and out of that building. Rory stood in shock with her door still standing open. After a minute she slowly closed the door and walked into the apartment. She sat back down on the couch, and continued to watch TV, hoping she could forget about what had just happened.

So, yeah, maybe she stilled loved Jess with a little bit of her, even after what he did, but that didn't mean she wanted him to love her back! She was so mad at him, or, at least she had been. She didn't know if she could be anymore. Now that they both knew how each other felt...things were gonna get complicated.

* * *

The next day at school Rory walked in like nothing was wrong. She needed to pretend that nothing was. It was the only way she would make it through the day. Jess didn't approach her; didn't acknowledge her. 

At least, until English class. Jess could be so crazy sometimes. He could be mad as hell on minute, and then act like nothing's wrong the next. Like today. He didn't talk to Rory at all, until he got to English class where he acted like nothing had ever happened.

The teacher was talking about A Tale of Two Cities, the book that they were reading in class, and Rory was reading The Fountainhead, an Ayn Rand book.

"Still reading that, Rory?" she heard a voice from next to her say.

"Yes, I am," Rory replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Rory, please talk to me."

"I am, right now."

"No, please, just gimme a chance to talk. Please. After school?"

"Fine, Jess," Rory sighed. "Meet me at my apartment. You should know where it is, since you stalked me home yesterday."

"I did not sta--okay, fine. But you mom won't be there, right?" Jess was a little scared of Lorelai. She didn't like him very much, and he didn't think she'd give up her grudge anytime soon.

"No. She'll be at work. She gets home late."

"Good. See you."

"Yup."

* * *

_kind of short, i know, but let me know what you think. also, incase you were wondering, i DID steal a little bit of this chapter from the actual show. i did not write the part where jess tells rory he loves her and runs away, even though in the show it was under different circumstances._

_soo...reviews please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone, thanks for your help in letting me know what I should do. I've decided it's a good idea to redo this chapter, and most people agree, so here it is.

Thank you to:

gilmorejunkie1230  
Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3  
GilmoreDanes4  
allycat1186  
Literati and naley forever

**New York Pity Chapter 4**

Rory walked home from school again, very slowly. She was dreding getting to her apartment--well, not so much getting to her apartment as who she was going to see when she got there. She didn't know why she had agreed to talk to Jess. He definately didn't deserve it...but it was like Rory's heart had a mind of it's own.

She got to her building and started walking up the stairs. The elevator was broken. It usually was. The building wasn't very nice, to say the least. Rory got to her floor and saw Jess standing in front of her door.

She opened the door without a word and Jess followed her inside. She shut the door and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Jess sat down in the chair across from her. They didn't say anything for a minute, but then Jess started to talk.

"I know I shouldn't have left without telling you. But I was..."

"Scared?" Rory snapped. When Jess nodded she continued. "That's what always happens. That's why I can't trust you. Because whenever things start to get to serious, you run. I _did_ trust you. Even though most people didn't, I saw something good in you. I guess I was wrong, though."

"That's not true, Rory. Not everything about me was bad. We had fun."

"Yeah," Rory said. "Fun."

"Dammit Rory, I'm trying! Just give me another chance. After that, if you don't want to be with me then tell me, and I'll leave you alone. But like this...it's just not fair."

"Life's not fair." Rory responded.

"Please Rory, I'm sorry! And besides, who are you to talk about life not being fair? You've always gotten everything you wanted!"

"Get out." Rory said when she heard that.

"No, Rory, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Sometimes," Rory started. "Things happen that are out of our control. That's what's not fair."

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to freak you out."

Rory nodded and then paused. After a few seconds she started talking again. "I can't do this," she said.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that this isn't hurting me. Because it is. I thought I was over you. But seeing you here, when I never expected to see you again...I can't...I don't...I don't know what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"I..still..." Rory couldn't get the words out. "I still love you, but...I don't know if...if I can trust you."

Jess looked shocked to hear that Rory still loved him. "You can," he promised. "Let me prove it to you. Let me make it up to you."

Rory shook her head. "You don't need to. I'm taking the chance. Just...don't disappoint me."

Jess nodded, grateful that she was giving him this chance. She came up to him and gave him a small hug, and he left. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. First of all, it was going to be great that she was with Jess again (as long as he kept her trust), but Alexa, Sarah and Ashley were really going to bug her. There was_ no way_ she was introducing them to Jess. They weren't even her real friends.

_Whatever, _she thought. She would figure something out when she had to.

* * *

Rory walked into school the next day with Jess' arm around her waist. He had picked her up at her apartment that morning, after her mom had left for work. 

She could feel all eyes on her. They were wondering either 1) How Jess could forgive Rory (even though she didn't do anything wrong, Jess was the hottest guy at school so people always sided with him) or 2) How Rory could forgive Jess (only a few people were thinking this).

Rory wasn't nervous, though. She had Jess to protect her. He was in all of her classes except for study hall, which she had last period. He came with her to her locker, and then they started towards class.

"What about your locker?" Rory asked.

"I have all I need right here," Jess said, pointing to his book in his back pocket. Rory smiled and kissed him. She didn't mind if he didn't participate in class, because he still aced all the tests. He was so much smarter than everyone assumed.

"Hey, after school, do you want to go to that new coffee place? A bunch of people are going there."

"Coffee! They have coffee here? I haven't had coffee in so long..."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll meet you at your locker. We can get our own table, if you want."

Rory nodded and they walked towards Chem class. As they walked in, the teacher, Mrs. Remmington looked at them disgustedly. She was a very big believer of "no PDA at school" (A/N: Incase you don't know, PDA is Public Display of Affection) and even the slightest thing like hand-holding bothered her.

They sat down in their seat, which were (luckily for them) close to each other. Rory refused to talk to pass notes during class, because she was one of the few students who actually payed attention, but Jess didn't mind. He was just glad she was talking to him at all.

* * *

After school Jess and Rory walked to the coffee place with Jess, Tristan, and bunch of their friends. Rory hadn't seen Alexa, Sarah and Ashley all day, because she sat with Jess at lunch.

They got there and Rory and Jess got a table for themselves. Even though they had really only been going out less than a day, it seemed like the old days when they were in Stars Hollow together. Everything was so...right. Just the way it should be.

* * *

_okay, so i pretty much just took part of the other chapter and made it this chapter...i didnt really change anything. but i did take out that part that nobody liked )._

_so...let me know what you think._

Rory walked into school the next day with Jess' arm around her waist. He had picked her up at her apartment that morning, after her mom had left for work. 


	5. Chapter 5

**New York Pity Chapter 5**

Things were uneventful for about two months. A new kid named Sean came to school, and most of Rory's guy friends were pretty mean to him, but Rory always told them to be nice. Sean was kind of an outcast. He only had one friend, Aaron.

Another thing that happened was that Rory wanted Jess to go to the Spring Fling Dance with her, and Jess actually agreed.

"So, Jess...I was thinking, how 'bout going to the dance?" Rory said as she and Jess walked to her apartment.

"No. I don't do dances."

"Please, Jess. Just this once?"

"Nope."

"It's just that it's my first dance in New York, and I really want to go."

"Just this once?" Jess asked, and Rory nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "As long as we can leave early to make fun of all those losers."

Rory nodded, smiling. "Okay."

* * *

Rory and Jess got to the dance (in the gym) a little late, because Jess' hair was "not cooperating." 

They went and said hi to all of their friends, and then went to get something to eat.

"See, lame." Jess whispered in Rory's ear.

"C'mon, let's dance."

Jess reluctantly followed Rory to the dance floor which was really just the center of the gym. The DJ put a slow song on, and Rory and Jess started to dance. After a minute Jess whispered to Rory, "We need to get out of here."

Rory thought he was joking and looked up at him to smile, but something in his eyes made her look where he was looking. Suddenly everyone in the gym started screaming. They probably had all seen the same thing as Jess and Rory. There were two students, dressed in all black with black ski masks on at the closed gym door, and they were holding guns. "Run!" Jess said to Rory. She ran towards one of the doors, and he ran towards another. One of the students looked at Rory.

"Too late, babe." he said. "They're all locked."

"Rory!" Jess called from across the room. "Over here!" she almost didn't hear him because so many people were screaming, but luckily she did and she ran over.

"Everyone! On the floor! Put your hands on your head!" Rory recognised the voice as Sean's.

"Jess!" she whispered. "It's Sean."

"I know. I realised as soon as I saw him. The other one's Aaron."

"Shut up! Get on the floor and shut up!" Everyone listened, because they didn't want to be shot. Even the teachers listened and got on the floor. rory and Jess were right next to the refreshments table. They heard someone talking under it and didn't know what they were doing until they realised they were calling the police.

Aaron must have heard because he came over and took the phone. "Everyone take out your cell phones!" he yelled. "Slide them into that corner!" he continued, pointing to a corner of the gym. Everyone listened, and he went on. "Now we have to deal with you," he said to the girl who had been calling the police. Her name was Jennie, and Rory wasn't really friends with her, but they had a few of the same classes.

Rory hoped that she had gotten through to the police before Aaron had shut her phone. Sean came over to join Aaron, but he was watching the rest of the students while Aaron decided what to do to Jennie. He finally decided, and he pointed his gun at her ankle. "You'll never be able to walk again," he told her right before he shot her.

Her screams echoed across the whole gym. "Stop it!" Rory screamed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Rory!" Jess whispered. "Stay out of it."

"We're doing this," Sean said. "Because all of you have made our lives living hell."

"And now it's your turn," Aaron said. He pointed the gun at her, but before he got the chance to shoot Sean said, "Hold up."

Tristan was running across the gym towards the boy's locker room. Sean ran after him and caught up to him right before he reached the door. Sean jumped on him and tackled him, and Tristan fell to the floor. Aaron came over. "Should I shoot?" he asked Sean.

"No," Sean said, and Tristan looked relieved. Then he continued. "I want to do it. Because this guy is the main reason my life sucks."

Tristan looked terrified, but didn't say anything. He knew it was true; he had been horrible to Sean since the day he got there.

Sean aimed right for Tristan's chest, but missed and the bullet hit his arm. Tristan winced and closed his eyes, his hand over his arm. "Dammit, I missed," Sean said. He was about to shoot again when a voice came over the PA system.

"Sean? Aaron? This is Detective McMiller, from the police station. We're going to have to ask you to put down your guns and open the door for us."

They must have known it wouldn't work .Why would Sean and Aaron do that, after all the work they had probably put in to plan this?"

Sean started shooting at the louspeaker, while Aaron went around and tied everyone's hands behind their back

After everyone's hands were behind their backs, and the police had stopped trying to talk over the loudspeaker, Aaron and Sean started shooting at the ceiling, probably to scare everyone. Suddenly one of the cell phones in the pile rang. It was Rory's.

Sean went over and picked it up from the pile. "Whose is this?" Rory tentatively raised her hand. Sean flipped the phone open and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Rory there?" Lorelai asked over the phone.

"She can't come to the phone right now."

"Well, can you tell her to call me back later?"

"I will, but she probably won't be able to."

"Why's that?"

"Because she'll probably be dead." With that said, he shut the phone.

* * *

_do you like it? review and let me know! _

_and no, i am NOT going to go shoot people at my school just because i wrote this. i just needed something exciting to happen._


	6. Chapter 6

**HippieWinterSweet-** It scared me, too, and I'm the one that wrote it!

**Curley-Q**- Yeah, I needed to put something so that the parents would know.

**jared-leto-is-hot**- Yeah, he definately has issues.

**New York Pity Chapter 6**

After Sean hung up the phone he turned it off and tossed it on the floor. "Won't be needing that much longer," he said. He walked away from Rory and went over to Aaron. They stood facing each other, talking.

"Rory!" Jess whispered. "Come here." Jess was in a corner of the gym. Rory went over and they huddled tightly, hoping Sean and Aaron wouldn't notice them. Suddenly Aaron came over.

"Get up," he said to Rory and shoved her out of the way. "So, Jess, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Having _us_ telling _you_ what to do."

"Oh," Jess replied. "It's just swell."

"Stop joking around with me," Aaron said, and fired a shot at Jess. It hit Jess in the leg.

"Aaaa!" Jess yelled as the bullet lodged in his leg and Aaron walked away.

"Jess!" Rory screamed and ran over. She bent over his leg, but Sean came over and yanked her arm.

"Get offa him!" Sean yelled at Rory. He bent her arm behind her back and shoved her into the wall.

Rory's arm hit the wall, and she made a little noise, but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her in pain like that.

"You'd be making a lot more noise than that if it were me and you alone together," Sean said to her. "I'd love to fuck you right now."

"Gee, thanks," Rory replied. "But now's not such a great time."

* * *

Lorelai hurried out of her apartment and started running to the police station a few blocks away. "Move! 'Scuse me, 'scuse me!" she yelled, pushing people out of the way. 

"What's your problem?" Someone asked.

"You wanna know what my problem is? My problem is that my daughter is at her school dance, about to be killed!" Lorelai continued running.

When she got to the police station she barged in and started towards the offices.

"Excuse me, miss? You're not allowed in there."

"I'm not allowed in there? I _need_ to talk to someone in charge!"

"Why, miss? There needs to be a legitimate reason--"

"There is a legitimate reason! My daughter is at a school dance with kids who are gonna kill her!"

"Um, I'll get someone for you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

A few minutes later another man came out of one of the offices.

"Hello, Ms..."

"Gilmore."

"Ms. Gilmore. Thank you very much for alerting us, but we have this situation under control already.

"No. No! You do _not_ have this under control. I just called my daughter on her cell phone and some boy picked up and said she wouldn't call me back because she'd be dead! I want to know what's going on!"

"Okay, Ms. Gilmore, why don't you step into my office and I'll explain everything to you."

Lorelai nodded and followed him into his office. She sat down in the chair opposite the officer at the desk.

"Ms. Gilmore, at the dance two boys, Sean and Aaron locked and chained all the doors and took out guns and started shooting. We don't know much else, because we can't get inside the gym. But, I assure you, everything will be okay. We are getting everything under control and everything should be over soon."

"Great," Lorelai said. "That's all you can tell me? Everything's gonna be okay? A rock could've told me that, but that wouldn't make it true!"

* * *

Sean and Aaron went around screaming and shooting until a while later when they calmed down a little. Suddenly there was a crash and Aaron fell to the floor with a kid named Josh on top of him. Sean couldn't help because he was tying somebody else and by the time he was done it was too late. Aaron's gun had slidden (A/N: Is that a word?) across the floor to Rory's feet. 

"Pick it up!" everyone screamed at her. "Shoot it!"

Rory picked up the gun and held it up. "I...I...I don't know how to use a gun! What do I do?"

"Turn off the safety!"

"I..How..how do I do that?"

Just then a hand reached from above Rory and grabbed the gun from her. It was Sean. He grabbed her shoulder and yanked her up so that she was standing next to him.

"It's your turn, _hero_."

He pointed the gun at her head and everyone heard a loud noise like an explosion or a gun going off.

Everyone turned to the gym door that led outside.

The police chief stood there and walked in with a gun and a team of 4 or 5 FBI agents who also all had guns.

One of the FBI agents said, "We had to blow the door off to get inside. Sean, Aaron, I'm going to have to ask you to put your weapons down."

Instead of doing what they asked, Sean put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. His body crumpled to the ground. A few people screamed and a few seconds later Aaron followed suit and did the same thing.

People ran out of the gym and to their parents who were waiting outside.

"Mom!" Rory screamed. "Mom, where are you?"

"I'm over here, babe! I'm right here. Are you okay?"

"I'm..I'm fine. My arm..my arm hurts. I think it's broken. But..we have to go back."

"Why?"

"Jess...Jess is in there. His leg, they shot his leg. He can't move."

"Okay, well, babe, the medics will take care of it."

"I'll be right back, I just have to tell him something."

Rory ran back into the gym and found Jess. "Jess," she said. "They're gonna help you. the medics. I have to go with my mom. I'll see you later or tomorrow or something."\

Jess nodded, in pain. "See you," he managed to get out.

* * *

_How did you like it? Review and let me know :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Literati and Naley forever-** I'm glad you got caught upp

**J to the e to the ssica, Just a Girl of the Hollow x3-** thanks for your review!

**Curley-Q-** I might have kept it up a little longer, but I wasn't sure what else to make happen...

**New York Pity Chapter 7**

"Excuse me, ma'am," a police officer said to Lorelai. "But all kids that were in there have to go to the hospital."

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"To get checked and so that we can ask them a few questions about what happened."

"Ohhh no!" Lorelai said. "You wanna check her? Fine. You wanna ask her questions about books? Movies? Fine. But you are _not_ asking her about what happened in there until she's ready to tell you."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but it's in the rules. We have to question everybody. We need to find out if there might have been more than the two of them involved."

"You think my daughter was involved in this? She's a good kid. She just wanted to go to a dance with her boyfriend!"

"I never said that she might have eben invloved, but other people might have, people that might not even have been in there. At least let us check her."

"Her arm is hurt," Lorelai said.

* * *

Rory sat in a hospital bed. In an hour all the kids that were in the gym while everything was happening had to go to a conference room in the hospital--if they were well enough to to. Rory knew Jess wouldn't be going to that. He was still in surgery, and it had been an hour since he got to the hospital. 

"Hey, babe!" Lorelai came rushing in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Rory answered. "I gotta get used to wearing a cast again." She was referring to when Jess crashed her car and she broke her arm.

"Yeah...Did you hear anything about Jess?"

"No. I guess he's still in surgery. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah babe, me too. I called your dad. He's gonna be here in twenty minutes, since he works pretty close to here."

Rory nodded and the two of them sat there without saying anything until a doctor came in. "You asked to me to inform you with any information about Jess Mariano, correct?"

Rory eagerly nodded. "Are there any developments?"

"Well, he lost a lot of blood. A _lot_. It wouldn't be too much trouble; we could just give him a donor's blood, but there are so many people here right now that need blood, and we don't have any of his type left. So we're gonna have to sit tight for a while and see if we can get some from anywhere else."

"What type of blood is he?" Rory asked.

"It's the rarest type; I hope we find a donor in time."

"What type?!"

"O-"

"Mom, what blood type am I?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"O-."

"Rory looked expectanytly at the doctor. "Can I be a donor?" she asked.

"Sure. Is it okay with your mom?"

Rory looked at Lorelai, and Lorelai nodded. "Definitely."

---------------------

Lorelai waited outside while they took some of Rory's blood.

Chris came up to her. "Hey," he said. "Where is she?"

Lorelai pointed to the room in front of her. "In there. She's donating blood."

"For who? She just got out of a shooting. She shouldn't be donating blood!"

"Chris it's fine, calm down. She didn't have any blood loss. she has a full blood supply."

"Well, who's it for?"

"Jess."

"Jess?! Jess is here? What's he doing here?!"

"Chris, you really have to stop freaking out."

"Are you kidding me, Lor? How are you not freaking out? You're the Queen of Freak Outs!"

"Oh, believe me, I was freaking out. I almost refused to let her come to the hospital. But I'm freaking out about the shooting. Not about Jess. Yeah, he's hurt her before. But she has good judgement. Besides, there's nothing we can do about it. He goes to school with her. I'm not gonna be one of those moms who doesn't let her daughter date who she wants to."

"C'mon Lorelai, be smart. She's my daughter too. He's bad for her!"

"Maybe, but I have faith in her judgement."

"She's young. She doesn't have experience. She needs to learn."

"And she's not going to unless she gets the chance. I don't want him to hurt her, believe me. But you haven't met this kid. I'm not the biggest Jess fan, but he really cares about her. And yeah, he might make choices that will hurt her, but he's not gonna do it on purpose."

"Lor--"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Chris. Maybe you're her father, but you've never been around. Which means you get no say in who she dates."

* * *

_review, please. and im not gonna write thank yous at the beginning of chapters anymore, because it takes me way to long. but still, thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed and who will review in the future...now's a good time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**New York Pity Ch 8**

Rory, Jess, Tristan, Tristan's girlfriend Kaitlyn, and a few of their other friends were all hanging out in Tristan's apartment. A week had passed since the shooting, but they hadn't really talked about it yet. It was too hard, and too early.

They were all sitting around watching a movie, but nobody was paying much attention to it. Tristan's phone rang, and he went out of the room to answer it, but he could still be heard.

"This _really_ isn't a good time," he said into the phone. "Listen, can I call you tomorrow? Fine, bye."

Tristan walked back into the room just as Rory started crying. She put her face down so no one would see, but she couldn't really hide it. She ran out of the room to the bathroom, and when she came back she had stopped crying. She stood in the doorway, looking at everybody.

"You know why they did it, don't you?" she said quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Yeah," Jess said loudly. "Because they were insane."

Rory ignored him and continued. "It was because of us."

"Don't say that," one of their friends, John said. "They were pshyco. That's not our fault."

Rory started crying again. "Don't..." she said. "Just...don't." And she ran out of the apartment.

Jess stood up. "Goddammit Rory!" he yelled as he threw his empty beer bottle out the open window and went to the kitchen to get a new one.

Tristan, on the other hand, ran out of the apartment after Rory. "Rory!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Rory!"

He found her after a few blocks. She was sitting on the front steps of a building. She looked up when she realized Tristan was there.

"No one understands," she whispered. Tristan sat down on the step next to her.

"You do. I do. All those people in my apartment may be idiots, but they understand. They were all in there."

"But they don't get it," she said. "They all just think Sean and Aaron were crazy. They were driven to it. If we had been nicer to them..."

"...none of this would have happened." Tristan finished. "I know Rory, I get it."

"Yeah, well it seems like we're the only ones."

Tristan sighed, and then said, "My ex is pregnant."

"Wow," Rory said. "Is that what that call was about?"

Tristan nodded.

"And it's...yours?"

"That's what she told me." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I really don't want to be alone tonight," Rory whispered.

"You have your mom," Tristan replied. "I wouldn't call that alone."

"Yeah, but she wasn't in there."

"You wanna stay at my place tonight? My parents are out, and I don't really want to be alone, either."

Rory nodded. "I'll call my mom."

* * *

yes, it was short...but it was good, right?  
press the pretty little purple button and review!  
pleaseeeeeeeeeee!  
and no, nothing is going to happen between Rory and Tristan. They're just like, best friends. 


End file.
